Return of the EPR
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Hei and Yin are forced back into the action with the arrival of their Gate offspring. Through this experience they grow closer together than previously thought possible for contractors and dolls. Follows Gemini of the Meteor. Hei x Yin. w/Amber.
1. Chapter 1

"What if I told you Izanami and Izanagi are still alive?"

Madame Oreille made her presence known when she scooched into a booth beside a certain police officer.

The woman of intrigue waved over a waiter. "A scotch please. Oh, you don't have those? What a waste. Java then."

Misaki's contemporary looked no less extravagant today than she did weeks before with bright makeup and hair which matched her flirty blouse. It was the kind of thing her friend Kaname always wears. Like they were both hunting for husbands.

It was the coffee shop the Chief visited during work. Straight across from her department the place was the perfect distraction from her busy schedule. Misaki thought she had found a place to simply relax and forget about work for a few minutes.

Out of eight hours! That's all she asked for!

That was unfair to Oreille, however, seeing as how it had been a while since she visited. Not since they parted ways a little after the Hell's Gate incident.

Oreille had lived up to her word and helped them get the new syndicate running. By all means it was a smaller and more private organization, not to mention less lucrative, than their predecessor.

But Kobayashi believed in their work, and Misaki wasn't going to let him carry all of the burden. So she sacrificed her career in law enforcement for the greater good of humans and contractors. That's the way she preferred to put it. Her father would put it differently.

Since then the new syndicate had proved successful. The old guard was almost nonexistent. Four of the last remaining members had been captured last week in one of Section 4's greatest achievements.

Honestly, seeing Oreille again was kind of a relief, but Misaki refused to show it. She acted flustered and took a sip of her latte. "Are you referring to the doll?"

Madame Oreille nodded enthusiastically. "And a certain contractor." She winked and sipped her coffee with a knowing grin.

"I know that much," Misaki replied defensively. "His star is still in the sky. But what does that have to do with anything? I thought the the prophecy was fulfilled?"

Oreille shook her head violently. "It's far from over. But you're right on one level. The prophecy is mostly fulfilled. You see," she leaned in closer, "Shion's copied earth was only part of the prophecy. When Izanami and Izanagi met, the creation of the land mass was brought to pass, just like the Japanese myth. But," she emphasized, "the prophecy mainly pertains to this mysterious being which would be born when Izanami and Izanagi intercept." She removed a crumpled piece of paper from her purse. "It's from this transcript I found in the closed Osaka facility. I think its a less prolific but more enlightening version of the Mikata documents. They're said to be the first words out of Stargazer's mouth."

[Izanagi gazes upon the false sea bottom waiting for Izanami. Izanami will cross the sea bottom and eventually, the two will meet. When they do heaven and earth will split in two, and the gate of hell will open its way there. From the gate will come forth one, a being unknown. And strife will continue for eternity. The sign will be a rising crescent moon that never sinks. When it becomes full, Izanami will reach her final month of pregnancy.]

Misaki's heart sank in comprehension. "So," she began slowly, putting together all the pieces of the puzzle, "the new earth was just the sign?"

"Exactly." Madame Oreille snatched the document away from prying eyes. She tucked it into her purse, aware of the kind of fallout which would ensue if this information ended up in the wrong hands. "So you understand the seriousness of the situation?"

"And strife will continue for eternity," Misaki repeated. "Whatever that means, it can't be good."

"Yes, well, I've already started looking for the creature that the prophecy mentions. It'll taken some time because measures must be in place since it basically sucks the soul out of anyone who draws near."

Misaki eyes' widened in recognition. "That's why we've found seventy-five bodies, humans and contractors alike, in this wake of destruction. We thought it was the work of an out-of-control contractor."

"I wish," Oreille muttered. "But back on topic the crux of the matter lies with Izanami and Izanagi." She gazed at Misaki to communicate how serious the situation was. And she knew that the officer probably won't take the next piece of information well. "You're going to find Izanagi for me."

Misaki furrowed her eyebrows. "But Shion is on the copied earth. I don't understand."

Oreille removed her sunglasses and began to rub them with a handkerchief. After a few moments, she tried to explain in a manner which wouldn't upset Misaki. "The boy...was just another everyday contractor." She checked right and left and then whispered into Misaki's ear, the words warm on her cheeks: "B-K-2-0-1."

The world grew still. Misaki struggled to sort sort through the dozens of emotions flitting at supersonic speeds through her consciousness. Astonishment, disbelief, suspicion, disappointment, loathing. Why didn't she seen it before? That was the question. It all made sense now.

Li was separated from the doll, which corresponded to the first part of the prophecy. Then in his search for her, he fulfilled the second part. Finally they met at Hell's Gate and a new earth or moon speeded into space. All that remained was the emergence of some supernatural gate-related being whose sole purpose lied in perpetuating strife for eternity.

"But I thought he was just a contractor!"

"What?" Oreille for a moment didn't follow. "Oh!" She's referring to Hei. "I considered that too. Yin was just a doll yet she became Izanami. Who's to say a contractor couldn't be Izanagi?"

"But I agree," she continued. "It's complicated. The only person who might be able to explain is not readily available. She might turn up, however. That is, if you find Hei. She's bound to appear whenever he's involved." Oreille said that last part with a little more sarcasm than usual.

"February."

"That's right. She originally wanted to destroy Hell's Gate altogether. That was the purpose of the Evening Primrose. But from what I understand Hei refused on the grounds it would wipe out the island."

"I see," Misaki said. "But then I don't see the need to find Izanami and Izanagi. They're not the ones behind strife, correct?"

Madame Oreille leaned back in the booth and stirred her coffee. "I have a feeling that the creature is actively searching for Hei and Yin itself. I shudder to think what would happen if it found them before us."

Then recalling how BK-201 disappeared off the grid, she added, "It's not going to be an easy task. I can find his general location. But the hard part lies in convincing him." Oreille gripped Misaki's hand and looked her in the eyes. "You understand you have to do whatever's necessary? The fate of the world is in the balance. Personal feelings can't get in the way."

Misaki bristled at the assumption. "After our last encounter its perfectly clear where we stand. He can't get away with all his murders either."

Standing Misaki shook Madame Oreille's hand. "I'll do my best. But keep me in the loop."

"Sure thing. I'll contact you if Ariel and Bernice pick up anything."

* * *

><p>"I see you've been paid a visit by my favorite Machiavelli."<p>

"What a marvelous assortment of visitors I have today." Misaki glanced up from her computer screen to the study the physical appearance of the contractor who had stole inside her office.

The peculiar green hair was unmistakable. But unlike the last time Misaki saw her, this was a grown woman, and by that reasoning, an earlier version of Amber.

The contractor acted like Misaki hadn't said anything. "There's a good reason Hei cut ties with the Madame. And Mao never trusted her. She's dangerous."

"I can't entirely trust you either." Misaki remembered November 11's advice from so long ago. It had served her well.

Amber shrugged. "True enough. But I'm a contractor. It's goes without saying."

She approached Misaki's desk and plopped down on the corner. "For example, she neglected to mention some important details."

"Such as?"

Amber tilted her head and stared out the penthouse window. In a rare moment of madness (or was it nostalgia?) she switched the subject, "You've done well for yourself. I'm glad."

To Misaki she didn't sound that happy.

"I envy you humans. Living in the open. Without fear. Or suspicion. With a chance at all the delightful emotions that irrational thinking permits. Worry, Joy, Sorrow."

Misaki breathed in. An interesting turn of events. She never imagined Amber of all people would be pouring her heart out to her. Misaki cleared her throat. "Um, Amber. If you don't mind my asking, how long ago is the war to you?"

Amber closed her eyes. "Four weeks." She decided not to mention how she did nothing but lay in her bed for the first two. And then for the last two weeks, she's mostly watched Hei live his life at various stages.

"It's funny," she chuckled grimly. "I've never met a single contractor who's lived to old age. If you make it ten years you've done better than most." She fixed Misaki with a hollow look. "How many years do I have left?"

Misaki inhaled and was at a loss at what to say. It didn't seem right to give something away like that. It wasn't natural. But Amber saved her the trouble.

"I'm just messing with you."

Indeed, you could tell that for this Amber was the war wasn't over yet. The South American gate exploded three years ago, but for the girl who stood before her, it might as well have happened yesterday. The memory of all that was sacrificed still fresh in her mind.

"Forgive me for...burdening you like that." Amber smiled seemed a little bittersweet. "Believe it or not I didn't come here to cry on your shoulder. I don't even know you, really. I saw you in the future. You and Hei were close. And I've seen a little bit in the past. So I feel like I can trust you."

"Which is why I'm letting you know about Pandora. The syndicate is in full operational control-"

"But," Misaki protested, before Amber cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but while I'm thankful for the work you and your colleagues have done, it's only delayed the inevitable. I'm afraid that by destructuring the surface syndicate, you've forced the elite to take control."

Misaki didn't want to believe it. They had taken down one organization only for another to rise in its place? And no doubt stronger.

"They're in the position to influence the UN. I'm talking about private and public armies as well as world opinion. Industry leaders. Bureaucratic czars.

"They want Hei and Yin in addition to the most recent gate specimen. If Pandora get's their hands on even one of them..." She left the rest unsaid.

"What do they hope to accomplish?"

Amber sighed. "I'm sure you've seen the trend. Disappearing contractors? They happen to be abducted by Pandora to be used in their little experiments. We're nothing but animals to them."

Misaki remembered her first encounter with Pandora. They referred to Havoc as nothing more than a forensic subject.

Amber pursed her lip. "It's part of their initiative to enhance humans, and especially to weaponize them. I'd go so far as to say they want to create super-soldiers."

"Why not simply use contractors? They've worked well so far."

Amber smirked. "Do you trust us? In general, I mean?"

Misaki shook her head slowly.

"Neither do they. And this way they can bypass that pesky remuneration."

"And how do they propose to do that?"

"They think they'll be able to replicate what occurred to Hei. Somehow they got their hands on some old syndicate files which mentioned the transference of BK-201 from the contractor Bai to the human Hei."

"Is that possible! I mean, if that sort of knowledge got out."

"Not in the least," Amber assured her. "It doesn't work that way. But they think because Hei doesn't have to pay a price, he's the ultimate gate specimen. But they are overlooking one important fact, common knowledge really, if they could just put two and two together."

"What is that?"

"…"

* * *

><p>The fire flickered in their minds, reflecting off the burning timbers on the ground. They huddled together to keep warm. Hei regretted bringing Yin out to this part of the continent. Russia was no place for a delicate teenager.<p>

But it was necessary to avoid detection. Twenty-two countries and organizations were chasing them. Among them the FSB had the least motivation to actually kill them. So they fled to the former Soviet Union, the sleeping bear of the east.

Virtually impenetrable to the West, Russia provided a good buffer should Hei have to resort to his powers. And few would dare venture this far into such a harsh environment, much less detect them through the gusts of snow.

"Hei."

Yin's voice sounded distant. He hugged her tighter to his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "I'm here, Yin."

In response she nestled herself closer.

The storm should be over soon. The shelter was doing a fair job of keeping out the wind and the fire provided enough heat to prevent hypothermia. It was uncomfortable but they were going to live.

"Someone is coming."

Instantly on guard, Hei tensed his muscles. He began to shuffle towards the Sig P38 handgun, but Yin's mittens clutched his just before he reached for the grip.

"Don't," she whispered. Sensing Hei's dubiousness, she continued, "It's okay."

In that moment Hei had to decide whether to trust her or not. In that past he rarely listened to her, convinced that as a doll, she couldn't fully perceive the situation. However, in light of recent events, he hesitated to discard her advice so easily.

Nonetheless after a few seconds of deliberation, he positioned Yin beside him, and loaded the magazine. The contractor inside him wouldn't allow anything but the utmost vigilance.

Hei checked the sights, finding them satisfactory. It had been a long time since he fired a gun. He loathed them. Of course he also happened to be very talented at their use.

Ha! The theme of his life. How could he be so good as something he hated so much? Killing came all too naturally to him.

Accepting his destiny, he maneuvered into a sitting position. It would be unwise to wait inside the shelter. Instead he would ambush the stranger outside in the storm.

Just before he was about to throw open the curtain, however, something warm and soft crashed into his mouth. They felt dry and cracked, but Yin's lips were pressed against his own.

'Wha—?" he mumbled, but Yin pressed even harder, stealing his breath. He was too overwhelmed by the sudden intimacy to move.

At last she pulled away a centimeter, still tempting him with her exquisite mouth, so that he remained entranced. "Please, Hei."

He was understandably baffled. Yes, Yin was growing more and more independent, but as for initiating a kiss, that was hard to get his mind around. And he further suspected that she merely wanted to delay him. The concept that a doll was manipulating him? Impossible!

"I love you."

Echoing in his soul, the words tore the fabric of his black and white reality.

When she said 'love,' it became clear that he was doomed from the start. Hei, against his better judgment allowed Yin ease him down atop their makeshift bed. There he lay, having submitted himself to the will of a doll.

In spite of the fact that whoever was approaching may be an enemy, he refused to care. For the first time since his parents died, he felt like he was wanted.

* * *

><p>"One last question. Something's been bothering me. What exactly happened there in the end between Li and the doll? I thought Izanami passed away."<p>

Amber took a deep breath. "No. Rather Izanami is dormant and the doll known as Yin is dominant. Possibly forever. It depends on how much Hei sacrificed."

"What do you mean?"

"What nobody once considered is that when Section 4 used the anti-contractor weapon on him, they effectively destroyed BK-201. Hei became human. Hence his star disappeared." She twirled a lock of her long Amber hair. "Then when Hei and Izanami were reunited in Hell's Gate, he accepted the burden of being a contractor again in exchange for Yin. Hence his star reappeared."

Misaki remembered Mao's words. "This is the Gate where dreams can come true at a price."

"It must've been a very difficult decision and taxing transformation. Imagine having all your emotions and personality quirks, your personal ambition and random will stripped away from you in a single second. Imagine you knew precisely what you had lost. And precisely what you had signed up for: the hiding, the running…the killing." She whispered the last word like it was cursed.

Standing up, she concluded, "He gave away his humanity for Yin." More than I'll ever receive.


	2. Chapter 2

Yin approached in a silky white gown. Little was left to imagination. Now nineteen she didn't look any older from when they first met. Her snowy hair was down, and her expression, innocent.

Hei couldn't move, frozen in place by some invisible force. His breathing picked up the closer she approached. Soon she was standing above reclined form. Her hand reached out and stroked his right cheek, as she looked on in appreciation.

"What are you doing?"

In response she leaned forward and pecked his lips. For Hei it was over too soon, but she seemed content and maybe even pleased with herself, for his desire was visible.

"You belong to me." She said it as if she was congratulating herself.

Then Hei noticed something flash across her eyes. Something was different about Yin. She wasn't acting like herself.

"Finally, we are together." She traced her finger along the curve of his collar bone in slow delight. "I waited for so long."

Recognition. Everything became clear. Yin was gone, and in her place: Izanami. "Bring her back," he ordered.

She smirked. "So you remember me? You should. Our destinies are intertwined."

The invisible strings loosened somewhat if only to increase the frustration of his predicament. He violently shook his head. "No one invited you."

She grinned, as if she had just won some victory. "That's not very fair to Yin, is it?" Her nails dug into his skin, and Hei had to bite back a groan. "Because you aren't Hei."

His heart stopped. "What do you mean?" At first he was tempted to dismiss her words outright, but so far Izanami did not seem like the type to waste her breath.

She flicked his nose. "Your capacity for evolution is astounding. The boy known as Li Shengshun died at the age of twelve (yes, I know everything about you, she added in a sultry whisper)…

"…replaced by the soldier known as Hei. Then he perished at Heaven's Gate to make way for," she paused for dramatic effect…

"Iz...a...na...gi."

His heart stopped.

Her face wore the wickedest expression of glee, unbefitting of the gentle doll known as Yin. Izanami brushed her lips against his. "How else did you survive that explosion? She snorted. "It's not like your sister teleported you."

Impossible. There hasn't been any interference. No blackouts, no time skips…

…Other than when he woke up in South America to find 150,000 square miles of torched jungle not ten feet away from where he lay.

He closed his eyes in acceptance or exhaustion or defeat—he wasn't sure. If what she said is true, then the prophecy is one hundred percent accurate.

"I see you've come to realize." She stood up from her crouching position beside Hei. "Don't worry. In time you will learn to love me just as much. I promise you." She turned to go.

Never, Hei vowed.

* * *

><p>Warmth. That was the first thing he noticed when he waked. And the sound of a kettle. The smell of food. Where was he? What happened?<p>

He felt for the 9mm. No knives either. Defenseless. He cautiously tested the waters. Beside him, sitting upright on the bed, Yin turned her head. A blank look as usual. He wondered if she was aware of what he just went through. Or was it entirely his imagination?

"I see you're awake."

He recognized that tone. Amused, like a mother humoring her children. But how did she find him so quickly?

Or had she always known?

"Yin, we're leaving." He eyed her two creepy dolls, dressed like little girls, smiling indiscriminately. They needed to be taken care of. Their ability to track dolls was becoming a nuisance.

"Why don't you ditch her?" Oreille was polishing her feet propped up at the foot of the bed from her sitting position where she had been watching him…sleep? His nose wrinkled at the smell of the chemical.

"That's none of your concern." He slid off the mattress and pulled Yin up as well. "I don't recommend we meet again. I will kill you."

"Let me guess. You're probably going to advise Yin not to use her specter so we can't locate you. But it won't do any good." She stopped to judge his reaction.

"You're trying to bait me. But it's not going to work today." He found his duffel bag in the corner of the cozy cabin. Everything was accounted for including the weapons.

He looked around the room. It really was a nice place, especially, (he checked the window) in light of the freezing temperatures outside. But their coats were sufficient if a little too heavy duty for Yin to wear.

She was not very conditioned, though over the past few months he noticed an increase in muscle definition. It was bound to happen on the run like this.

"I have information for you." She waited for him to bite, but to her disappointment and slight pleasure (she enjoyed a challenge, especially in men), he ignored her. "What if I told you are actively fulfilling the prophecy?"

He made sure Yin was zipped up and ready to face the climate. Still nothing Oreille said held any interest.

She sighed and put down her nail polish. "You're no fun anymore." Then she perked up. "At least let me warn you about Pandora." She smirked. "Our old friend Reynard Maxley is hunting for you. He's working with Nishijima at Pandora."

He hesitated. That name. He hoped to never hear it again. Colonel Maxley hated contractors with a passion. His entire existence revolved around eliminating them.

It was different in South America, when Hei was still human. They managed to get along. Maxley even recommended him for a tactical leadership position within the syndicate.

"You know that if he catches you, it's over. For you and the doll. They'll use you in Pandora's experiments and when you've wasted away to husks, they'll dispose of you without a second thought."

Hei swallowed.

"And they will catch you." She was enjoying herself. That growing look of despair, of dawning hopelessness, on his face was irresistible. She fed off that current of negativity. It was what she lived for.

"This isn't the mob or one specific country. You could handle them easily enough. This is the true beast behind the syndicate, with military training, specializing in contractor neutralization, with armies at his beck and call. And he knows you personally. You can't run from him."

He closed his eyes. His emotions were suffering an unusual amount of activity. They made it hard for him to think. What was the logical thing to do? He felt Yin squeeze his hand. Peeking a view of her calm disposition, he came to a tenuous conclusion. "I can try."

Oreille shook her head. "I tried to do this the easy way. I even prepared a meal for you, hoping that the appetite of yours couldn't resist. But instead you choose the suicidal path." She stood and meandered over. Despite her winter clothing she still managed to dress provocatively. Or maybe it had to do with the way she moved her hips or danced her eyes.

On her tippy toes she strained to whisper in his ear, brushing her full lips against the lobe, "You're no use to me dead."

Hei's determination began to falter. Her actions brought his attention back to the eggs waiting for him on the coffee table.

She inwardly smirked. She saw his gaze flick to the food. He only needed one more push. She snaked her hand inside his coat past the layers and up under his tee to stroke his toned abdomen. "There's no harm in staying one night. It'll just be like that time in Bangkok. And," she laughed, "we'll have an audience." She glanced a Yin. "Kinky, right?"

His hand was suddenly like iron on her elbow. He threw Oreille to the side, disbelieving that she would actually resort to those methods in this circumstance. He decided to put it nicely, tempted to do a lot worse. "I think you underestimate my investment in Yin."

Oreille recovered. She knew that last bit was going too far, but she wasn't able to resist. Putting her hair back in place, she smiled, "Actually I just confirmed a theory of mine."

She checked her watch. "I'll be leaving. The cabin is yours. But I don't recommend you stay too long."

The sound of a helicopter dominated the airwaves. Hei wasn't surprised. Oreille was a very prepared woman. Despite your best efforts you always played into her hand.

She put on pair high-heeled boots and slung a white animal coat (probably made from polar bears, Hei snorted) over her shoulders.

"Cha-cha!" she shouted, stepping out into the Russian tundra.

Inside Hei was left to deal with the aftermath. He was tempted to leave, to throw her gift back into her face, perhaps set the place on fire, right now when she can see it, but he wasn't stupid. They needed something like this. At least for one night.

And was that a tear on Yin's cheek? Then he realized. The entire time their hands had never separated.

But she was a doll. He had never seen her cry. It was unprecedented.

Hei wondered how he should go about this. Obviously her feelings had been hurt by Oreille's advances and he admitted that he let it go one for longer than it should.

But he wasn't good at this comfort business. In the past they always hugged and it came naturally. But today with the rosy scent of Oreille still in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to hold her. "Come on," he said. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>"She also neglected to mention the reappearance of a few contractors thought to be dead. November 11, for example. And Havoc's star showed up last night."<p>

"Unbelievable," Misaki shot up from her seat. "But how is this possible?"

Amber shrugged. "Don't underestimate the power of the gate." She placed her hand on her hip. In light of recent events, I believe something big is about to happen. As in shake the foundations of the earth."

Misaki frowned. "But haven't you been to the future? Is everything going to work out?"

Silence. Amber walked over the window and looked down onto the busy streets below. People were going about their business without a clue of what danger awaits them. "I've tried. The Gate is blocking me." She shook her head. "I'm afraid my suspicions are correct."

"What?" Misaki asked eagerly.

Amber hesitated. The chief waited helplessly

Finally, Amber answered her, "I believe the Gate is sentient."

The sound of a pin falling. Misaki steadied herself with the filing cabinet. Her mouth opened and closed in astonishment. "Then…then we're possibly dealing with an alien element? An invasion even?"

"That thought has crossed my mind, and truthfully there's no way of knowing. Either way it doesn't matter."

Misaki nodded and placed a hand on her chin. "So where do you think I should look for Hei first?"

* * *

><p>Hei bit his lip to the point of drawing blood. Her fingers raked down his chest, leaving deep gouges. A trickle of blood leaked down her face from where she had bit him earlier on the shoulder. Once again he couldn't move, at the mercy of this psychopath, who tonight felt he deserved 'punishment.'<p>

"You should have known," Yin whispered. Or not-Yin. Izanami…whatever. "You hurt her today. I was there. I felt every stab (she plunged a finger into his gut) of betrayal, of humiliation, standing right next to the two of you as witness, while you played your little games. The slut has a lot of nerve, coming on to you like that with me there. I've killed for a lot less."

Izanami sucked the fluid off her finger. "She's lucky that I didn't want Yin to suffer any more than she already had. Since that woman's death would remain on her conscience."

Her lips curled in distaste. "What an ugly word. 'Conscience.' One day I will rid her of it. And you two. Then the whole world." A dreamy look came over her. "We can finally be free."

"You're crazy," Hei ground out. He couldn't trust himself to say more, so focused on not crying out like she wanted him too.

Her attention was brought back down to earth, to his detriment he realized too late.

"Say that again," she growled. "I dare you." Her small hands curled around his neck. The thumbs dug into the tender molds of the muscle and windpipe.

Hei grunted in pain when she first broke skin with her nails. She was making it difficult to breath, let alone speak.

"No, say that again, I command you!"

She increased the pressure, especially on the artery to his brain. Hei realized he didn't have long until he passed out…if she didn't cut his throat open first.

"I said, say it!"

His mouth opened and closed, but no sound was emitted. He clenched his eyes shut, holding out for when it's could all be over.

He had been tortured before, but it was different with Yin. Somebody close to him, who he cared for, was hurting him. It didn't add up. The logic ceased to exist. It fried his programming, cutting off the rational thoughts which were supposed to be flowing, and in their place, unadulterated fear.

At last just before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the pressure was gone. He coughed without fail. The strings holding him aloft disappeared and he fell to the invisible floor.

The only other person in the white universe knelt down beside him and petted his hair soothingly. "I don't want to have to go through this again. It hurts me too."

Her voice gained a hard edge. "But lessons need to be learned."


	3. Chapter 3

_The building is quiet. It's night outside and the power is out. Holed up behind a steel beam Hei scanned the warehouse with his night vision scope. There was the occasional whisper and rustle, indicating the presence of hostiles._

_The cross-hairs landed on the top of a person's skull peeking over a barrel about thirty meters out. With the squeeze of the trigger a body flopped to the floor. Hei continued searching and found a second target: the face of a man whose curiosity was going to cost him._

…

_Another one down._

_Hei had to move; two shots gave your position away. Positioning himself about ten meters north behind a large crane, Hei watched his previous location be blasted to pieces. With substantial cover and a many more angles, Hei picked off the rest in about sixty minutes, a total of eight people._

_The sun was beginning to come up, and Hei, never the type to waste resources, scrounged around, searching for any valuable hardware. None of the weapons were redeemable, but he did collect what was equivalent to eight thousand dollars from their wallets._

_He came upon the last body, the daughter of the representative the men were trying smuggle across the border. At the time he did not know that she was only a teenager (it's hard to distinguish through a scope), but the knowledge did nothing to help the strange feeling which had erupted in his gut…_

The sheets were drenched in sweat, and his limbs wouldn't stop shaking. Breathing heavily, Hei climbed out of the covers and nearly fell over from exhaustion. Leaning on the coffee table, he waited until he was functional before fumbling to the kitchen. Retrieving a carton of milk he swigged all of it down, filling the emptiness in his stomach and to an extent his soul. Food helped in that regard, a distraction from the guilt he experienced after every kill.

Contractors thought they were hardcore. That because they possessed an ability which could kill people, they were suddenly black ops.

Not even close.

The truly lethal people in the world did not much care whether or not you could increase the load of gravity two thousand percent. No, they only cared about whether if they shot you from one thousand yards, would the bullet go through your brain?

That is why all the contractors who confront the Black Reaper die. They come at him he's one of them, like he's thinks the same way they do. It's a fatal mistake.

Hei toyed with the idea of once again taking up the rifle. His superiors expressly forbid it, arguing that it drew too much attention, especially from public law enforcement.

To be honest Hei was relieved that he wasn't required to carry a gun. It made killing all too easy, and the body count always multiplied.

Yet. At the same time Hei couldn't deny the adrenaline rush when the target flops to the ground, dead instantly from a well-placed shot. The feel of a trigger could be addicting. Which, thinking of his sister, is why he must avoid it at any cost.

"You look awful." Parcel sipped from her cereal at the breakfast bar. A young girl wearing a rain coat whose hood sported animal ears, she had been the traveling companion of Hei and Yin for the past two days.

They encountered her when he first arrived in Tokyo.

Parcel had been in the process of running away from some vendor (probably because she stole something) when he spied the distinctive synchrotron radiation of a contractor activating its ability. Calling her a fool he crossed the road and swept her up with a strong arm and sped off into the alley. Yin would meet them at the hideout.

He should've just left her to be discovered. _When did he get so soft?_ Because now he had another person to babysit all day while he plotted the destruction of the syndicate.

Hei ignored her and searched through the cabinets for the oatmeal. Finding a packet he put a bowl in the microwave and set it to sixty seconds.

"Do you dream?" Parcel heard him that night, groaning and tossing back and forth, in the grip of only what she could assume was a nightmare. "I thought contractors don't dream."

"Would you shut up for one moment?" Hei decided to eat the oatmeal standing up, not keen on joining the girl at the bar.

Slightly hurt, though it was what she had come to expect from BK-201, Parcel shrugged, "I like talking. It helps remind me I'm human."

Hei put the spoon down. "Even humans do terrible things."

* * *

><p>"How long will you be staying?" A pretty receptionist accepted the method of payment.<p>

"One night." They were at a prestigious hotel in Tokyo, one of the last places he'd normally stay. During his meeting with Kirihara he decided to do the unexpected from then on. Contractors were very predictable creatures. Logic is a simple course of thought to follow. So logically, doing the illogical made more sense for him.

Yin had protested coming to the city in the way she always made her will known. As soon as they walked out of the Russian cabin, it's like she automatically sensed his intentions. She pulled up quickly and shook her head. But he was having none of it. He dragged her to the plane that arrived that morning, a note on it that read, '_I know you better than you know yourself.'_

Cursing Oreille, he started the engines, and began to plan the assassinations of Maxley and Nishijima.

"I see." She keyed in the rest of Hei's fabricated identity information. "I hope it's not too forward of me, but you two are like the most cutest couple ever."

Li Shengshun laughed nervously and scratched his head. "Um, thank you." Then he accepted the room key and waved goodbye.

"You're welcome," the receptionist beamed. "Room 1502, penthouse. Aiko can show you the way."

"That's okay," Hei blurted. "I insist."

He hurried to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid shut, his Li Shengshun facade slid off and made room for an exhausted grimace. "I knew we should have just stayed in some dingy motel."

"But you suggested—"

"I know!" Hei rubbed his forehead. Yin was a lot more talkative recently, and he suspected the reason. It didn't help that she was being particularly contrary.

"Yin, you know I'm doing the right thing. It's the only way. Getting others involved is never a good idea."

Yin shook her head, the closest she can express 'no.' "Amber said we need to rely on others."

His fist banged on the wall. "I don't care what she said a long time ago. You can't trust her. Now please cooperate."

Yin turned to look up at him and Hei had a hard time meeting her empty yet somehow accusing gaze. He massaged the base of his neck, suddenly a little nervous. Luckily he was saved the ding of the doors opening onto their hallway. He pulled them across the threshold, and being so frustrated he momentarily used his ability to open the lock, too impatient to use the card. The fact that the Astronomical Observatory could track him within a quarter of a mile escaped him. His mind was too occupied with Yin.

Quietly he reminded her, "Get a good night's rest. We're meeting up with Parcel tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Everyone welcome our newest member, the first human. Misaki, may I officially induct you into Evening Primrose." Amber clapped and was joined by one or two others with similar carefree dispositions.<p>

Misaki noticed that November 11 was among them, wearing a smirk that was directed specifically towards her. She also recognized a couple others: Brita and to her surprise Mao.

"So moonlighting with known terrorist groups, huh?" she smirked at the cat.

Mao shrugged his feline shoulders. "Just like the old days, isn't it?

Amber cleared her throat. "We don't have much time. For Misaki's benefit I will rehash the mission. "The goal of Evening Primrose is twofold. First, reverse the negative stigma associated with contractors. And then eventually get them accepted by society as a whole."

"Currently, Pandora is the most immediate threat to our organization and even our race. A man named Reynard Maxley seeks the destruction of every last contractor, and his friend, Nishijima with Pandora, wishes to harvest contractor abilities."

"Pandora believes that BK-201 is the key to creating the ultimate human weapon through Gate means. In addition, they believe that through Izanami they can harvest enough gate energy to carry out their experiments.

November 11 had one objection. "BK-201 will not be so easily found. Would it be smarter if we focused our efforts on combating Pandora?"

"I have tried that—or I have foreseen that course of action for the future. With all likelihood the EPR gains an even worse terrorist reputation and prejudice increases towards contractors in general."

"So we focus on the smaller target. Very sensible," Mao complimented. "But I spent a lot of time with Hei in the last few years. He will not appreciate our interference."

"I realize that." Amber paced with her hands folded behind her back. "So when the time finally comes to confront him, be on your guard." Downcast, she noted, "He might not hesitate to end your life."

November, from his sitting position on the floor like the rest of them, smiled. "That's sounds all very nice, but again I ask, how are we supposed to locate him?"

"I can help with that," Misaki spoke up. She pulled out her phone. "Just five seconds ago I received a text from my contact at the Observatory. BK-201 was briefly active in Omotesando. We can't tell exactly where, but I'm already on it. Any moment now I'm expecting a phone call from Section 3. Hopefully the closed circuit televisions will have glimpsed him."

Amber was impressed. "Nice, Misaki. I knew it wasn't a mistake involving you."


End file.
